yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Neo
Jack Neo (born Neo Chee Keong, 24 January 1960), PBM, is a Singaporean film and television actor, host and director. He is best known for his cross-dressing roles, as Liang Popo (literally: Granny Liang) in the 1999 film Liang Po Po: The Movie and as Liang Ximei in the late 1990s television comedy show Comedy Night. Biography Neo found his calling when at the age of 14, he wrote and acted in a comedy skit for Tanjong Katong Secondary School. Neo started his career on television in 1980 and became one of the most successful and recognizable celebrities in MediaCorp for his comedic roles on film and television. His two most notable cross-dressing roles on film and television are that of Liang Po Po and Liang Xi Mei, both skits in the long-running comedy variety show Comedy Night. Neo made his directorial debut in That One Not Enough (1999) and he set up his own artiste management company, J Team Productions, whose members include comedians Mark Lee, Henry Thia and John Cheng. Neo's films satirize several aspects about Singapore in comical ways, including societal issues such as negligent parenting and school corporal punishment, and foreign issues such as the water disputes between Singapore and Malaysia. Apart from his film and TV career, Neo has also recorded and produced a number of albums. Neo received the Best Director Award at the Silver Screen Awards in 1998 for his short film and was also awarded with the Lifetime Achievement Award in the following year in recognition of his contributions to Singapore's media industry. Since then, he became a filmmaker and created his first film, Money No Enough, directed by Tay Teck Lock and released into cinemas on 7 May 1998. In 2004, Neo became the first filmmaker in Singapore to be honoured with the Public Service Award. He also received the Cultural Medallion on 21 October 2005 together with musician Dick Lee.http://www.asiaone.com/News/Latest%2BNews/Showbiz/Story/A1Story20100312-204275/4.html In 2008, Neo and Mark Lee bought the Singapore master franchise rights for Old Town White Coffee, a coffee retail concept from Ipoh, Malaysia. Their first store at Big Splash opened on 30 March in that year. In 2013, Neo announced the creation of J Team Academy, an educational institute which aimed to bring together industry experts to groom new film-making talent. The academy opened on April 6, 2013.http://news.asiaone.com/News/Latest%2BNews/Showbiz/Story/A1Story20130317-409292.html Personal life Neo married Irene Kng in 1988 and they have four children, aged 6 to 19.http://www.nanyang100.com/entertainment/8713.html It is reportedly his second marriage. Extramarital affair scandal In March 2010, a two-year-long extramarital affair between Neo and freelance model Wendy Chong was publicized and Neo admitted to the affair. Chong, who played a minor role in Neo's 2008 film Money No Enough 2, claimed that Neo initiated the affair. Neo later attempted to break the affair but Chong threatened to hurt herself and the exposé caused shock-waves amongst the conservative entertainment circle of Singapore.Model exposes affair with S'pore director Jack Neo, 07 March 2010, Channel Newsasia On 9 March 2010, additional reports were released about Neo having or attempting extramarital affairs with up to 11 women. He tried to ask actress-host Foyce Le Xuan and French student Maelle Meurzec for sexual favors, both unsuccessfully.French girl spills on Neo, http://www.straitstimes.com/BreakingNews/Singapore/Story/STIStory_500254.html On 11 March, Neo and Kng held a five-minute press conference, in which Neo admitted his mistake and asked the media to let him off.Foong Woei Wan (12 March 2010). "He sobs, she collapses: Neo and wife face the press". The Straits Times (Singapore). After that, Kng reiterated her love for Neo and also requested for the media to spare her. Subsequently, his endorsement deal with Mitsubishi Electric Asia was dropped and TV advertisements featuring the director were taken off air. Other advertisers, such as Bee Cheng Hiang and Goh Joo Hin, initially adopted a "wait-and-see" attitude, but otherwise similarly dropped all endorsement deals.Jack Neo loses Mitsubishi Electric endorsement deal Filmography References External links * *J Team Productions *Jack Neo's Blog Category:Living people Category:1960 births Category:Singaporean people of Hokkien descent Category:Singaporean Charismatics Category:Singaporean television personalities Category:Singaporean film actors Category:Singaporean film directors Category:People awarded the Cultural Medallion